Planet ezaer
by vhplover
Summary: From an alternate universe (planet ezaer), hermione granger does a blood ritual to be a flamel and take down dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix...fancast, warnings and pairings inside. rated MA also posted on my wattpad.
1. prologuefancastwarnings

Planet ezaer was home and when people are dangerous to her home she has to take action and eliminate the problem so that's what hermione did.

**fancast: Ben barnes(severus snape)**, **Tom ****Hughes(****tom** **riddle)**, **Emma** **Watson**(**hermione** **granger**) **and** **Nick** **robinson** (**regulus** **black**).

Warnings: lemons, blood, mentions of rape, character death, cursing and triad.


	2. 1

Planet ezaer was hermione's home. She couldn't just let dumbledore and the order destroy it. Hermione knew that if dumbledore were to find a way to this universe all hell would break loose but it was inevitable. If their was one thing hermione granger wasn't; was a quitter, she had to stop him and she knew how.

All hermione had to do was complete the blood ritual to be a flamel then go back in time to 1976, get into hogwarts then eliminate dumbledore and the order. Easy right?. Hermione said goodbye to her parents in a note, she didn't think she would see them again and walked to the fountain of wishes. Hermione put her hands in the fountain's cool blue water, closed her eyes and wished. _i want to be a flamel_, _i want to be a flamel_, _i want to be a flamel_. she kept repeating over and over till she felt a sharp cut in her hand meaning it worked.

she opened her eyes watching as the blood flowed out her hand into the water then she started glowing and starting to feel like her head was spinning.

She screamed as she felt like she was being stabbed in the heart and the last thing she seen was somebody running to her yelling her name before she blacked out.


	3. 2

The first thing hermione seen when she woke was a worried pair of golden eye's staring down at her. Hermione felt kind of comfortable in the person's presence for some reason though.

"Are you all right honey?" The person which hermione guessed was her mother said.

"Mother?" Hermione asked even though she really didn't know this woman but at the same time she felt like she did.

"Yes hermione" Hermione's 'mother' said in a worried tone.

"What happened" hermione knew it was kind of a dumb question since she kind of knew what happened.

"Oh you ran down the stairs and fell on your head" Hermione's mom said as she lifted a cup of water to hermione's lips.

"Oh..." hermione was confused as to what she should say.

"Anyway, are you excited about Hogwarts and all the friends your gonna make?" Hermione's mom said cheekily.

"Wait...don't you first go to hogwarts when your eleven though" hermione said still confused.

Hermione's mom looked at her like she needed to be taken to st. Mungos." Well you went to durmstrang and your dad and I decided it was time for hogwarts remember we told you?"

"Oh sorry mum I remembered now" hermione lied with a smile.

Hermione's mom looked relieved then irritated. "You need rest hermione, TILLY!" Hermione's mom yelled.

A house elf softly popped in the room and bowed to them."tilly lives to serve mistress and missy" tilly squeaked out.

"Take hermione to her room" hermione's mum said to tilly.

Tilly bowed again and gently grabbed hermione's hand and they left with a pop.

Hermione was suddenly in a bed with cream colored sheets covering her. Tilly stared at hermione with big blue eyes "is their anything tilly could do for missy?" Said tilly hopefully.

"No thank you tilly, you did good" hermione smiled.

Tilly looked ready to hug hermione but held herself back."Oh thank you missy it's truly an honor" Tilly squeaked.

Hermione only smiled sadly and watched as tilly popped out. Immediately after tilly left hermione jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom then stopped when she seen herself in the mirror. Hermione always knew she was average so she was definitely shocked at what she seen in the mirror. She had long wavy brown curls that cascaded down her back, curvy figure, big breasts, long legs, high cheekbones and the most striking gold eyes just like her mother's.

Hermione just shook her head and left the bathroom to get ready for bed. _This is gonna be a crazy year_ hermione thought to herself.


	4. 3

Hermione sat on her bed thinking about what hogwarts will be like. Would it be fun?, boring, irritating or stupid. All hermione was really sure of was that she needed allies and she needed them fast. Dumbledore was manipulating people into thinking he's just a kind old man but in reality he's a slimy old bastard who wanted power just as much as voldemort did but was more secretive about it.

Why couldn't it be simpler like she hoped. Why couldn't she just eliminate dumbledore when she got to hogwarts?. No, she couldn't that would be very foolish because she may not admit it out loud but dumbledore was really powerful so no that wouldn't be wise to do.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door of her bedroom. Hermione quickly straighten out her blue dress and opened the door revealing what hermione thought to be her dad.

"Hello 'mione how are you feeling?" Hermione's dad said as he walked in her room.

"Oh I'm fine dad" hermione smiled.

"Ok well tilly packed your stuff for tommorow" Hermione's dad said.

"Oh..um ok dad" hermione said awkwardly.

"Are you sure your ok" Dad said concerned.

Hermione put on her smile and said"of course dad". Hermione's dad looked in thought but just nodded and left the room.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in tell now. She wished she could see her real parents but she knew she had to stop dumbledore it was the only way. Hermione wasn't just trying to save planet ezaer, she was trying to save the people dumbledore manipulated into joining the order. Hermione just hoped this plan goes right because if it doesn't she's definitely fucked.

Hermione's parents had a house elf portkey her to dumbledore's office despite her protests to just go on the hogwarts express train instead. Hermione landed not to gracefully in his office, she fixed her green dress her mom bought for her and looked up to see dumbledore's twinkling eyes and who hermione could only guess as professor mcgonngall her transfigration teacher, off to the side.

Dumbledore smiled at her with a twinkle "hello Mrs. Flamel it's very nice to see you". Mcgonngall only nodded formally to her and didn't say anything.

"It's a honor being here headmaster" Hermione smiled her fake smile at him.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, Minerva can you get the sorting hat" dumbledore asked mcgonngall who left to fetch the sorting hat as told. I've read about the sorting hat in hogwarts a history, I think it's rubbish though she thought with a smirk. Hermione was pulled out her musings when the door opened and mcgonngall came in with a shabby old hat.

"Sit on this stoll mrs. Flamel" mcgonngall directed hermione to a stoll next to the hat. "Now put this hat on" mcgonngall told her.

Hermione did as told and put the hat on and jumped slightly when a voice appeared in her head.

"_Ah Mrs. Granger from the great planet ezaer" the hat said._

_"How did you know that" hermione said suspiciously._

_"I'm the hat that knows everything about anyone" the hat smirked._

_"You can't know everything, your just a shabby old hat" hermione replied with disbelief._

_"I might be shabby but I am smart enough to know why you came here" said the hat knowingly and a little offended._

_"If your so smart how did I come here" hermione said._

_" you want to eliminate dumbledore and the order" the hat smirked once again much to hermione's disdain._

_"Can you just sort me already" Hermione said irritated and angry that he knew._

_"Whatever you say traveler, hmmm your brave like a lion, smart like a raven, loyal like a badger and cunning like a snake but which house suits you...let's have..."_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

Even though hermione was hoping to be a ravenclaw, slytherin was good to. Hermione caught dumbledore's reaction to the end and instantly he lost his infamous twinkle and hermione internally smirked triggered much dumbledore.


	5. 4

Hermione layed in her hogwarts dorm bed thinking about what happened today.

_After the sorting, mcgonngall told hermione that slytherin was gonna be her 'family' for the years to come and professor slughorn was her head of house. Mcgonngall and hermione made it to the great hall and mcgonngall pointed out the slytherin table which was decked out in green and silver. Hermione walked over to the slytherin table and also admired the great hall's midnight sky. She chose to sit at the end of table away from everyone so she could think properly, she was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even miss a jovial slughorn walking up to her and the stares and pointing she was getting from classmates._

_"Mrs. Flamel here are your timetables" slughorn handed her a sheet of what classes she was taking "it's wonderful to have you here" slughorn smiled then walked away from her._

_Hermione smiled and shook her head. So this is gonna be a weird year. Hermione was once again taken off guard by people sitting next to her. Hermione looked up to see a boy with white/blonde hair (which hermione guessed was a malfoy) sitting to the left of her smirking and a skinny pale boy with black hair that went to his shoulders sitting on her right and another boy who was kind of skinny and pale (but not like the other boy) he also had a hooked nose and black hair that went to his shoulders but was a little more greaser in front of her and a girl with long wild black curly hair and grey eyes like the boy to the right of her._

_"Hello, your a flamel right and a sixth year?" The malfoy boy said._

_"Yes I'm hermione flamel and you guys are..." Hermione said politely but trailed off._

_"Oh where's my manors, I am of course lucius malfoy heir to abraxas malfoy and apart of the sacred 28" lucius said proudly as he puffed out his chest "the boy to your right is regulus black" lucius pointed out the boy who gave hermione a small shy smile that made hermione's heart flutter "the boy in front of you is severus snape" lucius pointed out the boy who was so in his book to even look up "the girl next to severus is bellatrix black" lucius pointed out the girl who giggled._

_"Well it's nice to meet you all" hermione smiled._

_"Yes and we want to get to know you, so wants on your timetables?" Lucius said with a raised eyebrow._

_Hermione looked down at her time tables for the first time "oh I have potions, defense against the dark arts, astronomy, herbolgy, trasfigration, advanced potions, advanced dada, advanced astronomy, advanced herbolgy and advanced trasfigration" hermione smiled when she seen shocked faces._

_Finally snape looked up from his book "are you sure you can complete 9 classes" severus said smirked condescending._

_"Yes I know I could complete it with no problem" hermione smirked back. Snape sneered at her then went back to his book and hermione just rolled her eyes._

_"Well we will love to show you around" bellatrix said._

_"I would love that" hermione said politely to her._

_They all spoke and ate together while discussing the ministry of magic and the new quidditch supplies that's coming out this summer until it was time to get ready for bed because they have classes tommorow_.

Regulus Pov

Regulus black was not like the other blacks in his family. He didn't have lady killer looks like sirius. He wasn't popular. He didn't have much friends only allies. No, he was tall but skinny, pale and very shy. Hell he didn't even have his first kiss but only if you count his mother when he got sorted in slytherin and that was on the cheek.

Regulus always felt that he was missing something but he couldn't place that something...in tell he seen hermione flamel. She was so beautiful, she was like water at the end of a hard day. But she's beautiful and he's just barely handsome.

Regulus sighed for like the 50th time as he did his astronomy homework. Regulus remembers when he used to cry every night after he was beaten by his father and forced to touch himself in fort of his father and every night he would wished for somebody to save him from his hell and just looking at hermione saved him from his hell even if she doesn't know it.

"I'm trying to do my homework so just tell me what's wrong" severus sneered and pulled another book from the library shelf.

"Oh it's nothing" regulus said weakly.

"Just fucking tell me" severus said angrily to him.

"Fine, I was thinking about hermione" regulus said without looking up at him.

"Flamel?!, you were thinking about that bitch" severus spat with disgust written on his face.

"Shhhh" Madame pince whispered angrily.

Now regulus was angry "what did she ever do to you?!" Regulus said.

"She's a know it all, did you not see her in class the other day" severus scoffed.

Regulus almost laughed "your jealous of hermione"

"No...no i'm not, just drop it ok" severus said before storming out the library.

Severus pov

Severus snape hated her. He hated that she always was the first to raise her hand. He hated her stunning smile and beautiful face. He hated it but most importantly he hated that she hated him and when ever he's around her, her beautiful face would contort in disgust.

Every where he would go it's "hermione is awesome" or " she's so smart, I wanna be just like her". Ugh it just made severus hate her more then he already does. After severus stormed out the library he just went to a empty classroom room, warded the door and worked more on his potions. He couldn't help but look back a few days ago...

Severus was sitting in potions with hufflepuff and just his luck hermione bloody flamel was his partner.

"Can you please pass the viper weed" hermione said without looking at him.

"Why would I listen to you?" Severus sneered.

That's when she finally looked up and glared " because if you want to finish this damn potion I suggest you do" hermione spat.

" I know how to make potions I'm probably one of the best, I don't need your help" severus spat back.

"Whatever" hermione said and went back to her potions.

Severus was moving back to his potion when he seen her pink tongue lick her plump lips which did very weird things in his lower regions. Severus shook his head and went back to work but couldn't get her lips out his mind.

Now a few days later and severus could admit that he has a crush on hermione. His crush was not like his crush on lilly. It was something he couldn't explain yet but all he knew was she's pretty, smart, kind when your not a arse to her and funny. But it's not like he would admit those things out loud.


End file.
